It's time
by narutofreak12345
Summary: It's been seven years for Renesmee. Edward and Bella have decided it's time to tell her Jakes secret on how he feels about her. How will she feel about Jake and how will their relationship go?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I am a team JacobxBella fan, but I decided to expand my writing a bit and try something else following the story. This is my take on what could happen when Renesmee gets older. I hope you enjoy and remember please review, I need feedback trust me._

I laid down on my bed and twisted some of my hair between my fingers. "What to do today" I thought silently looking at the ceiling. I have an eternity to do stuff so what's the rush. I can't think that way; I will start to be lazy if I do. With a sigh I got up and grabbed my photo album. I opened it slowly and looked at the first page running my finger over the picture. There's my dad, and mom, and Jake, and I was in his arms. I stared long and hard at Jake. I miss him I thought as I flipped the next page. Hard to belief it has only been seven years since that picture

I know what I'm going to do today. I stood up and put the photo album away, slipping on my shoes. I looked in the mirror quickly to make sure I looked alright. Twisting my body in every direction I agreed I looked fine and went down stairs. I was greeted with a flood of smiles. Alice looked up from her magazine smiled then went back to reading. Jasper was right next to Alice; he just looked up smiled and dipped his head like he had an invisible cowboy hat on. Rosalie smiled at me and Emmet said "So the monster emerges" remarking at my nickname. Rosalie just smacked him. Esme and Carlisle were no where to be found. My dad was at the piano, but got up quickly and gave me a hug and a swift kiss on the cheek.

"How are you today?" He asked as we walked down the stairs together.

"Fine, where's mom I want to ask her if I can go out today" I said. He raised an eyebrow. He smiled and took me around the corner to my mom sitting on the couch. She got up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek just like dad. It is kind of weird sometimes to know your mom looks almost exactly like you.

"So where do you want to go today?" She asked smiling at me. She must have heard me tell dad.

"I wanna go see Jake. I haven't seen him in awhile and it would be nice" I answered back. She had a stiffened look when I said that. She always had a weird look when it came to Jake. He use to come by but he started coming by less and less. She looked at dad searching his eyes for an answer. He had the same expression as her.

"Honey, you know Jake is a werewolf right?" I just nodded my head to her question. That was something I already knew, we have gone hunting together. "Well there is something we haven't told you about him. It is something that goes with him being a werewolf and you." I looked at her confused. I started to become a little irritated that they have kept a secret from me.

"What is it?" I asked with a little snap in my voice.

Mom let out a long sigh "Werewolves have this thing call imprinting. It's something that just happens to one single person. It is kind of like love at first site. You hold world becomes about that one person and they are your whole reason for existing." She trailed off. I still don't get the point of her telling me this. She spoke again "Jake imprinted one you. You're his love."

"How so?" I thought thinking they were making excuses for me not to see him. "Can I go see him? If this is true then I have to talk to him." I asked them. They looked at each other then both nodded their heads. Dad moved and grabbed the car keys, tossing them to me. I grabbed them and headed for the garage popping them in the ignition. Before I was about to take off mom told me exactly where to find him so I didn't have to search all over La Push going door to door. Jake has been around 7 years and he has loved me. Well I knew he loved me, but he loves me as in like a girlfriend. This is kind of weird, because he is like family and yet the idea doesn't scare me. If he wanted to be with me couldn't he have just explained this to me or asked me out. I don't think I would have said no, but then again I haven't ever thought of him like that. How did I feel about Jake? I mean he is like my best friend and has always been by my side until a few months ago. This is too much; I just need to talk to him.

I pulled up to Jake's house putting the car into park. I hopped out the door and went to his front door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Soon an older man in a wheelchair came to the door.

"Hi, is Jake around?" I asked him. He eyed me curiously then turned his wheelchair around.

"Son it's a pretty girl at the door and she is asking for you" I fidgeted slightly when he called me pretty. I held my breath as I heard Jakes footsteps. He came to the door stopping dead at the doorway.

"Nessie what are you doing here?" He asked a giant grin forming over his face.


	2. His secret

_So here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it and remember review please._

I stared at him, seeing him smile sent a wave of sensation through me. I put my hands together secretly crossing my fingers; hoping he wouldn't send me away.

"I came to see you of course" I answered smiling at him. I looked down at the man in the wheelchair; he seemed confused as can be. I bit my bottom lip, crossing my fingers even tighter. I tried to take another breath in, but was cut off by Jake hugging me. I always loved it when he hugged me. He was warm, that was one thing I really liked about him, and it was something I couldn't get at home. I wrapped my arms around him and let go of my bottom lip. He dropped his arms and backed away, looking at the man in the wheelchair who still looked confused. He put his hand on the man's back.

"Dad this is Nessie. She is the girl I imprinted on," he said gleaming. Jake's dad looked me over, and then turned to Jake who looked away slightly but was still gleaming. His dad did a pivot in his chair turning closer to me and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

"Good to finally meet you. Jake has talked about you constantly; I have been waiting to know if you were real or not." He said glancing at Jake who had an embarrassed look on his face. Before I could say anything his dad did another pivot towards the door. "I'll leave you kids alone," Then wheeled himself toward the door.

"Thanks dad," Jake said releasing a soft sigh turning to me. "So I take it you know about the imprinting thing," he said with a face that read 'Oh great.' He clenched his fist softly and his muscles tensed. He looked nervous which made me feel bad for him, but made me feel happy because I could tell it was genuine. He then took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Let's go take a walk" he said slowly walking towards the woods. I nodded then followed right beside him. "So what do you think…. about the whole imprinting thing?"

"Actually I want to know why you haven't been coming around anymore, if this imprinting thing was real then wouldn't you want to see me?" I asked still wondering if this was a joke or some excuse for him to like me without it being weird. His expression changed he turned kind of serious and looked a little hurt. He was searching, I could see it wasn't an easy answer.

"I couldn't be around you. Not like I didn't want to, because trust me I want to be around you. It's just these feelings and you're parents didn't want you to know anything until a certain time." I could see he was trembling and his free hand was clenched in a fist. He took a deep breath, "I also thought it would be better as well to wait. I just couldn't be around unless you knew. So I left and the next time I saw you then things would be explained to you."

"You weren't around because it was hard on you to be around me with those feelings right?" I asked taking his hand and rubbing it with my other hand. I don't like seeing him like this. He nodded his head. "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? If you worried that I would be scared or wouldn't like it then you're wrong." His eyes brightened when I said this. "You're Jake and you were there when the Volturi wanted to kill me, you kept me safe, you played with me, and kept me warm. That wouldn't have changed anything." I thought for a minute on if it would. "Maybe how I felt about you, but you're still Jake and that won't change." He stopped shaking. He was smiling, which made me feel warm. Every time he smiled it made me feel something warm, it was indescribable other then warm.

"So you do love me?" He asked.

"I love you like family and I would do anything for you, but I'm not sure if I love you how you love me. I haven't thought of you like that before." I said. I watched his enthusiasm fade and his face just sank. I didn't want to hurt him, but it was the truth. "I don't think it is impossible. I'm just not sure yet. I haven't explored those feelings before. Since I know we can explore those feelings, if any exist." His face seemed to cheer up a bit. I reached out and hugged him. "Hey I'm a bit hungry so why don't we go hunting together. I bet I can get one before you," I said tapping his nose teasingly.

"You're on," he said quickly phasing. Before I knew it a beautiful russet brown wolf was in front of me. I looked at him and smiled. I got beside him running my fingers through his rough fur, scratching him when I got halfway to his back. He positioned his feet as he was about to take off. I waited a minute then transferred the thoughts "GO!" and we both took off running as fast as we could dodging in and out of trees, as the cool Washington air blew through our hair. We were neck and neck. He turned to me and gave a toothy smile then took off faster then me. I tried to go faster but couldn't. I lifted my head slightly to smell for prey, so I'm not out done. A faint scent of deer lingered. I did a sharp turn right, Jake must have smelt it too because he did the same. I pushed harder trying to beat him. I could see it only a little further in front of me. Before I get to it Jake lunged at its throat ripping it down.

I cooled down to a walk watching Jake come toward me with his trophy. He dropped it in front of me grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just licked me.

"Ew, Jake really?" I said wiping his slobber off of me. He let out a laugh then sat down next to me. I scratched his head then put my mouth to the animal's neck where Jake tore it down. I bit down slowly letting the blood run into my mouth. I bit down harder as more blood rushed into my mouth. Jake moved away so he didn't have to watch, he wasn't fond of this part. Which is something I didn't understand, he would eat raw meat, but couldn't stand me drinking blood? I finished and wiped my mouth off. I turned around to face Jake only to turn a bright shade of red. Jake had phased back and was putting his pants back on. I stood there frozen from embarrassment. Jake saw me and quickly put his pants back on and started grinning.

"You like what you saw?" He asked walking toward me. I put on a clever smile.

"Nope I've seen better, just checking to see if anything was there," I said playfully giving him a light shove.

"Whoa ouch, does your dad know you look at that?" He replied back still grinning. He started walking back to his house.

"Only in health books," Replying back still playful. He let out a light laugh and I started to walk with him.

"Don't let your dad hear you thinking like that, like he caught me," He said getting a little quiet.

"So, you got caught thinking about me like that?" I said uneasy that he thought that way about me. Although, I couldn't blame him, he did love me.

"No," he paused, "not about you," he added looking down then looked up thoughtfully.

"If it wasn't me then who?" I asked confused as to who else it could be. I saw him turn a little serious. He seemed uncomfortable with the questions.

"Your mom." He answered back quietly. I stared at him, anger began to flood me. He thought about my mom like that then moved to her daughter. He lied to me, he was into my mom too. How dare he say he loved me when he thought about my mom while he was in love with me! I clenched my fist then opened it. I slapped him across the face.

"You lied to me! I'm not your love since you were thinking about my mom! So you just couldn't get with my mom, so you move on to her daughter when she gets older is that it? Which by the way is pretty sick!" I screamed at him. His fists were clenched and he was trembling. He was angry, but I didn't care, he deserved it for lying to me. "I bet that's why you came over all the time when I was younger," I said. I wish I didn't because that seemed to hurt him the most. The look on his face was excruciatingly painful looking. I didn't want to be there. I took off running faster than I had before.

"Nessie wait!" He shouted out to me but I didn't listen to him. Not now I was too angry at him. I got to his house and pulled out the keys. I started the ignition and backed out quickly, I was going home.

I pulled up and was crying at this point. I trusted Jake so much, and he just claimed to love me. He even told my parents that, he lied to them too. I got out and my parents came outside. I quickly stopped thinking about it; I didn't need my dad to start reading my thoughts. I was mad at him since he knew about how he pictured my mom. I hid the thoughts, but couldn't hide the tears. My dad came right to my side and asked what was wrong. I looked away from him and didn't focus on those thoughts. I shook my head no and tried to go to my room. My dad held me still.

"What did he do to you?" he asked in a cold voice. I shook my head again.

"Nothing dad, let go of me," I said choking a bit. My mom grabbed his shoulder and he released my arm. I walked past my mom, thanking her in my head even though she couldn't hear it. I walked up the stairs to my room and buried my head in my pillow.

_So, what did you guys think? I just want to thank my cousin who help proof read this. I also want to dedicate this chapter to my friends. I know some of them are going through some stuff right now and I want them to know I'm with them. Thanks for reading._


End file.
